


Christmas Chatter

by AKarswyll



Series: Shipper Holiday Collection [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Christmas, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Holidays, Shipmas, Shipmas 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-18
Packaged: 2017-10-27 12:21:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKarswyll/pseuds/AKarswyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Separated by their duty, Jack in D.C. and Sam in Nevada, they take a few minutes at the end of a long day to chat about Christmas. GateWorld Shipmas 2011.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Chatter

Home from his day in the office, Lt. General Jack O’Neill settled into a late evening of _The Simpson_ reruns. He kept an anticipatory eye on the cordless phone placed prominently beside the TV remote as he awaited a call from Nevada. _Hammond_ had docked at the BC-304 subterranean dry-docks today and the ship’s commander had promised to call briefly as soon as she wrapped up her duties for the day. The three hour time difference promised he would be up ’til midnight or later.

It was well after oh dark thirty when the phone rang. The caller identification showed an unknown number but he knew the area code and happily picked up the receiver. “O’Neill.”

“Hi.” Colonel Samantha Carter’s voice sounded tired but warm on the other end of the line.

“Hi,” Jack responded with the same warmth as he turned the TV off using the remote. He did not need any background noise to keep him from feeling alone when he had her voice in his ear. “Your day went okay?”

“Yeah, okay.”

“You sure? You don’t sound very sure.”

Sam gave a tired chuckle through the phone. “Just tired. Everything went well today. It just all took longer than expected.”

“Ah,” Jack grunted as he settled deeper into the cushions of his recliner. He knew all about those days. “Well, chin up Sam. In a few days your baby is Area 37’s to baby and you can be home for the end of the holidays.”

“Sorry about missing Christmas Day,” Sam apologised.

“Hey, hey, don’t be sorry,” Jack chided. “These things happen and we both know it. We’ll celebrate Christmas when you’re here even if it’s really your birthday. The best present is having you home anyway.”

Sam’s voice caught on the other end of the line. When she was able to speak, her voice caressing the words as she said, “Oh Jack.”

Jack cleared his throat of the emotions her voice invoked in him and forged onward. “Anyway, Cassie’s has overstocked us on the essentials already—homemade cookies and pies—and the bird is in the freezer just waiting to be cooked. Besides, even though we aren’t spending Christmas day together we will be bringing in the New Year together.”

“Yeah, I know, I just wish...” Sam sighed before deliberately lightening her voice and asking, “That bird wouldn’t happen to be named, now would it?”

“Sam,” Jack lightened his voice to match as he protested, “am I the sort of man that would feed you a turkey with a name?”

“Do you really want me to answer that Mr Doom and Gloom?” Sam dryly alluded to their last discussion about named turkeys.

“Nah,” Jack chuckled as he waved the question away with his free hand, “better not. I do promise though, that our Christmas turkey has no name.”

“Glad to hear that.” Sam approved before muffling a yawn.

“Christmas turkeys after all Sam, aren’t supposed to be named. Only Thanksgiving turkeys get names.” Jack teased and smiled to himself as he listened to Sam laugh softly in response to his humour.

“If you say so Jack.” Sam said in amusement before yawning again. “Well, I hate to make you wait up so late and talk so little, but I’m really beat.”

“You certainly sound like you’re beat. Well, goodnight Sam. See you soon.” Jack responded gently.

“Goodnight Jack. See you soon.” Sam muffled another yawn and hung up.

Jack hung up with a smile on his face. Their chat had been short but sweet. Especially as they had not ended with ‘goodbye’ or ‘talk with you later’ but ‘see you soon.’ And that was the very best way of all. Rising from the recliner, he turned off the TV, and made his way to his bed that would be lonely for only a few more days.

-FINISHED


End file.
